Waiting For That Promise
by minervamoon
Summary: Warning! Sadness! . . . This would have been a song-fic, but it turned out ot be a whole-CD fic -- more inside. Rated PG for reasons even unbeknownst to me. Both Drama and a little Romance, but I couldn't put both so now it's General. About an unfufilled


Author's Note: Please don't kill me! ::cowers in fear of angry readers waiting for "An Early Snow":: I'm so sorry! I suddenly got this idea tonight and I wanted to work on it right away . . . really! And I have another idea too -- a humour fic this time. With all honesty, I think I like "Shattered" better. Oh well. 

Well, this was going to be a song-fic, but I decided to make it a "whole CD-fic". Kudos to anyone who can figure out which CD. I swear, it's not mine! It's my brother's! ^_^ Well -- I figure that too much drama is bad for me, so I'll try to lay off it for a little. Well, this not is long enough. So, without further ado -- fic! End Author's Note.  
  


* * *

## 

Waiting For That Promise 

_ Out here in the quiet of the night . . . _

I sit, unmoving, on my bed. A shadow covers my face. A cool zephyr ruffles my hair and gives me a chill. And still I wait.

_ Beneath the stars, and the moon. _

It would be simple enough to reach across and close the window. But I don't. I want to see the stars. Their soft twinkle lights up my eyes. And still I wait. 

From downstairs, I hear muffled noises of celebrating. But there is no reason for me to be happy. Not without him. Him here to comfort me; to tell me that everything will be all right. So still I wait. 

_ We've gone so far, and done so much. And I feel -- like we've always been together. _

At first, I couldn't say yes. He was so close; I didn't want him to get hurt. 

_ You can't hold back, you gotta let it go. _

I couldn't let him go. Thoughts of worry clouded my brain. But he insisted. 

_ Till the end, I will be with you. _

"You'll always be in my heart, Hermione." I think of his words. I bite my lip to stop the tears. I have to stay strong, for him. 'You'll always be in my heart, too.'

_ It's your destiny to spread your wings and fly. _

"I have to go. He's gone too far." His small explaination. But I needed more.

_ You take a chance; you throw the dice. _

"How will I know that you'll be coming back?" I asked frantically. "Suppose he kills you. It's not worth it, Harry . . ." 

_ Trust your heart, and you'll survive. _

"I have a feeling about this. I can't explain it. 

_ You risk it all, it's just a part of life. _

"No," I told him. "No. I can't -- can't -- afford to lose you." 

"I know a lot is at stake," he told me gently. "But if I can pull through this, it will be a lot better than if I didn't even try. Ron didn't have a chance. He must be avenged." 

"But this isn't just anyone, you know!" I practically yelled. "You're dealing with _Voldemort_ here. And I am so hysterical that I don't even care what name I use for him.

_ Now you face the greatest test. _

Then I couldn't say a thing anymore. He gave me a sad look. Planting a small kiss on my cheek, he picked up his bag and made ready to leave. But it was still too much for me.

I whispered his name. He gave a small smile and said, "I'll be back by Christmas. Promise." Then, without another word, he turned and ran. He didn't even look back. 

And I stood, with my hand on my cheek, watching him sprint away. My last memory of him.

That was over 6 months ago. It's now December 25th. He never even came at the beginning of the school year. 

_ I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that -- I love you. _

I just want to see his face again; be able to touch his face . . . feel his skin . . . But no matter how long I stare at the door, his tired face never comes through. 

_ Together forever, no matter how long. _

Many people have told me to give it up. "He's gone," they say. "Get over him. He's NEVER coming back." But even if this is true, his memory will stay in my heart forever.

_ From now until the end of time. _

I will wait for him forever; may it be 5 days or 50 years. I will never give up on him. 

_ You hold on tight to what you know._

I know this. He made a promise. He told me that he would come back. And I still have that hope. 

----

It is getting late now. As I look at the stars, I can only imagine that he is too. And as I sink back into my bed, I have one final thought before I can think no more -- 

_ Harry, wherever you are, I want you to know that I love you. _

And still I wait.

* * *

Author's Note (again): Well, how was it? Why does Ron have to die in every fic? Why is it always from Hermione's point of view? Why is Harry always gone? Arrgh! So much like "Shattered", yet so different . . . Yeah. Has anyone ever used the term "same difference" to you? Isn't that the most idiotic oxymoron you've ever heard? Oh well. Unlike the "Shattered", though, I didn't get all teary and choked up while writing. This story is still very short. That's one thing you'll get to know about me: I can't make a long story, no matter how hard I try, execpt on Florida Writes tests, where the !^#*&$% people only give 2 pages to elaborate. Well, my notes are about as long as my stories, so I'll stop now, as some of you might be sniffling. Stage on! End Authors Note. For good. ^_^

-*Minerva*Moon*


End file.
